Don't Starve - 1 - LAND OF THE SHADOWS
by TheWriter237
Summary: When William gets pulled under through the floor of his own room, he knows that all logic just flew out the door. What he doesn't know is that there is a whole new world waiting for him.
1. Prologue - SHADOWLANDS

**Hello everyone, this is TheWriter and I'm making a new series for Don't Starve. As this is going to be published on amazon, reviews are welcome and you are also welcome to download the series on amazon for free (will only be a limited time offer, after one week it will be 99 cents). Check out my User Page for new updates and keep following the series! It will probably be one update per week as I am also writing other stories. **

**Keep in mind that the prologue and the first chapter may be a bit boring, but I have to introduce the story. Things will pick up soon.**

**Thanks, and enjoy XD.**

* * *

If I had gotten to choose my life again, I wouldn't have chosen this one. Then again, I probably didn't have a choice.

My name is William. William Kain. I'm 14 years old, tall, with black hair and black eyes. I couldn't levitate yet, but I would soon (I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?). In any other way, I'm a typical teenager.

Or I used to be, anyway.

I was reading the Lord Of The Rings series in my bed. It was an ordinary Sunday morning, but that was before it became extraordinary.

When I got to the part where Frodo gets stabbed, my arm turned black. It looked like it was made of pure black shadow. _That's not my arm's color. What just happened?_

You say it's too weird? Welcome to my world, or that demon's anyway.

"Say pal, you look a bit down." my arm said. "Would you like a chance for a good adventure?"

I nodded. Sometimes I'm too bored for my own good. And too curious.

"Well, come on then!"

2 shadow hands came from the shadow of mine, and grabbed me.

_What the heck's happeni-_

That was my last thought as the hands pulled me through the floor of my room.

Everything became black.

* * *

**As I said, the first parts will be boring, just bear with me.**

**-TheWriter237**


	2. Chapter 1 - Darkness

**Hello everybody, it's me TheWriter237. Yes. I'm back. Ya. Well here's the real start of my story, and it may be a bit boring. I had to introduce Wendy, reveal a bit more about my OC, William, and also explain some weirdness of this world. Anyway, buckle in and read on, fellow adventurer.**

* * *

"Say pal, you don't look so good." was the first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness. The second was:

"Unnngh..." Yeah, my head hurt like crazy, and it was a while before I linked the man's voice with another one I heard very recently: the voice of my shadow arm.

"Tsk, you definitely don't look good. What happened to you, eh?"

I stood up to look him square in the eye. He wore very dapper clothes, and was actually pretty tall. If pretty tall meant ten feet tall.

"Nothing much happened, mate, if you don't count GETTING PULLED THROUGH MY OWN BEDROOM FLOOR! But otherwise, everything's just great. So how was your day?"

"Say, I like a little defiance in a guy. So how do you like my place so far?"

_My place?_

"Well if you're going to try to live, I suggest you start gathering materials. My name is Maxwell... Just Don't Starve."

On that very happy note, he disappeared through the ground. I was starting to think that that was the only way to travel in this place, wherever on Earth this place was...

I took a look around. It seemed that I was in a meadow of some sorts, with flowers, pieces of flint, carrots, berry bushes, saplings, grass, and beehives. On the left was a forest with what looked like evergreen trees and huge silky white balls. They looked like spider nests, and I tried not to think if there were millions on small spiders or a few huge ones. I decided to gather everything there and move on the the savanna, on the right side of the meadow.

It was nearing night when I realized: how am I supposed to carry this all around? It had to be near two hundred pounds of resources. I tried to put some small items in my pocket and started with the grass when... The grass disappeared in my pocket.

_What's happening?_

I took out my hand again, but it still had the grass. _Weird, let's put it back in._

When I took my hand out of my pocket as I placed the grass in it, it felt like it wasn't there. I looked into my pocket and there it was, not even crumpled.

_It seems some type of portal, or never-ending storage area, has got into my pockets... somehow..._

I tried to put everything into my pockets, and whoop-di-doo, it all fit. Even the logs, which I had gotten by creating a makeshift axe with a stick and a piece of flint.

_Interesting, but I better get to the savanna before night falls. I wish I could fly... WHOA!_

It turns out I could actually float a few feet above the ground, but no more than that.

"What the heck is this place... The sun sets in eight hours, I have a magic pocket, and I can actually fly... It seems that Maxwell actually brought me into a different dimension, or maybe even to a place he made himself! I can't be that crazy, right?"

In an hour or two, I had gotten to the savanna. I was hoping for any moon so I could at least see better than if there were only stars. Turned out I couldn't see anyway. It got pitch-black and I couldn't even see the hand I was waving in front of my own face. I still saw a small flicker of light in the distance, and started running towards it. I wasn't fast enough to not receive the wounds I did.

"Who's there?" I yelled into the darkness. I had heard a faint whoosh and a scratch. The next thing I noticed was the fountain of blood pouring out of my chest.

"OUCH!" I was getting desperate, and started sprinting towards the light, which was close enough to recognize as a campfire. There was a person coming towards me as well with a small blazing torch.

As soon as I thought I would make it, another faint whoosh came and my back started to sting. I was close to passing out, but the person came.

I blacked out once more.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. As I said earlier, the person is Wendy, the nothingness that attacked him was the Grue (Charlie), and yes, he can fly. Though it seems he had forgotten in his panic to get towards the fire.**

**Thanks for reading and as always, please review, favorite, and follow (or you may end up like William... J.K.).  
-TheWriter237, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Group

**Hi guys! Its TheWriter237 again, and we're back! I realized that the once every week was too long, so I'll probably upload a chapter on Saturdays and sometime in the week, though I'm not one that keeps time for things so you may get a chapter a bit early.  
I'm also starting a Minecraft series and will get started on terraria, and maybe some other really good games so make sure to check out my profile to see all my stories. I'm also going to make these into seasons, as you may have guessed because of the number near the title. Seasons will most likely be from 10 to 20 chapters (prologues don't count.).**

**Here's the story, and as always, follow, favorite, and review!**

* * *

So yeah, the fire, the monster, and the second blackout. Yeah.

I woke up as soon as the campfire turned into ash. I was still on the savanna, but my savior wasn't in sight. There seemed to be a bandage made of honey and some grass stuck to my wounds, and surprisingly, it actually helped with the pain.

I tried to sit up, but that didn't really work out well. I still had some pain on my lower back and the skin on my stomach. So basically, I was stuck.

While I was waiting for the person to come back, I thought about what happened the night before. I remembered the strange sounds, the scratches, and... how the cuts appeared but nothing felt like it was touching my skin. I named it the 'Night Monster' (honestly, I couldn't really think, and it was simple...) and kept on waiting for a sign of the person coming.

In the time of about two hours, I heard the stamping of feet from the meadow I came from. I had recovered enough to walk short distances and stood up to see her better. She was a girl of about thirteen, with blond hair, pale skin, and a red flower in her hair, and she had a white blouse and a red skirt. But that wasn't the strange part. The flower was glowing with a strange aura. Yeah... Anyway, she walked up back here and saw me standing near the ashes of the campfire (honestly, I collected most of the ashes and stored them in my pocket. I thought it may become useful.)

"So you finally woke up, huh? You're the one who picked the meadow clean, right?" she said.

"I'd rather know the name of the person interrogating me before we start?"

She glared at me, and I could tell how she was feeling. She sort of hated me but I was the only other person here. Not for long.

As soon as she told me her name was Wendy, two more people came crashing into the small camp. One was a man in his mid-twenties with black hair with three pointy tips, a red blouse, long gloves and black pants. The 'girl' with him was about twenty as well, with a red blouse and a black skirt with black leggings.

_Why are they running? If they're running from something, then what are they running from?_

My question was answered too soon.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm writing a lot and there is also something called suspense... The next chapter will probably be written today.**

**TheWriter237 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hounds!

**Hello everyone, its TheWriter237. Thanks if you have reviewed already and if not, thanks for reading this anyway! Yeah, you can tell I'm very optimistic.**

**I'm hoping you all will pop up into my user page and read my other fanfictions once they show up because minecraft already has 4.5 K and my story is definitely going to get lost in there... So is my Terraria story, so please check my user page, I'll say when I make a my new story in this one.**

**Sorry about the suspense and short chapter last time as well, but I didn't have time to finish it then, and I wanted to update as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy the story, and please follow, favorite, and review.**

* * *

I was hoping the rest of my stay here would be a lot more peaceful. I mean sure, there was a Night Monster, huge spiders, and bees, but I thought I could take those. Now I'm not so sure. Because when the two came stumbling into our camp, I heard the baying and barking of dogs. In a few short seconds we wasted by staring at each other, the first hound came into view.

_Hound dogs_ was my name for them. They were too big to be dogs, but a bit too small to be hounds, about half as tall as I was, but twice as wide. They were all pitch black, but luckily there were only three. I didn't really like my view of those sharp teeth. It was just my second day there, so it should be a Tuesday. I'm very against dying on Tuesdays, and actually dying at all, under circumstances. All I had was my poor excuse of an axe, Wendy had a pickaxe, and the other two had spears that looked like they would break at any moment. I didn't like our odds of survival, even if we outnumbered them four to three. And as soon as these thoughts left my mind to the place where used thoughts go, they pounced.

One of them came for Wendy, who was on the other side of camp. One went for the guys that just got here. The last one came for me.

I swung my axe in a long arc and cut the hound down its chest. I managed to get another hit in as soon as it bit my arm. "Ow!" I yelped. With my last strength, I quickly got him on the head. As it died, I was tackled by the one that was attacking Wendy, but it wasn't trying to get me. It was running away.

"Wendy, what did you d-" I said while turning around, and got cut off by me screaming my head off and running in circles. The man and slightly older girl turned and screamed as well. "I am offended as a scientist! That simply cannot be possible!" the man screamed. "EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" Wendy screamed. Jeez, that was loud.

"This is my twin sister, Abigail." Sure enough, looking closely I saw that they looked identical. "She died a long time before we got here and Maxwell let me call her back every two days or so, but she needs a blood sacrifice. This time, it was your blood, William."

"Okay... I thinks it's time we introduced ourselves? I'm Willow, and this is Wilson," the girl explained.

"My name's William, and this is Wendy."

"I think I can introduce myself!"

"Jeez Wendy, okay..."

_She either likes me or really really hates me... Wow._

"I think we should set up a proper camp, if we may move into yours. Ours was completely destroyed by the hounds," Wilson said, shaking his head at the small... er... camp that we were on, which was basically the burned out campfire. That was it. Yeah.

"Willow, would you mind digging up some stuff to replant near the base? William, you could go mine some stone, I saw a rocky-land somewhere up there (he pointed in a random direction.). Wendy, you can help me chop down some trees."

* * *

After a quick snack mostly consisting of berries, carrots (all vegetable-y) and seeds, we left to do what we had to.

I got to the rocky-land as it was getting midday, and started mining the stones with a pickaxe I fashioned with 2 twigs (twice the strength, twice the price!) and 2 flint hanging out of either side. When I broke through pieces of rock, flint, and nitre (learned in chemistry, it blows up.). I broke through two more of those rocks (they looked identical, like the trees. Odd.) when I saw 20 rocks with gold streaks in them, all in a circle. The gold pulled me in. I broke one of the boulders when my pickaxe cracked and broke into a million pieces, all un-usable. But I was rewarded for my efforts. Two small gold nuggets were sparkling there, begging me to pick them up and put them in my pockets. The first I did, but the second I couldn't. I looked into my pockets and saw they were full to the brim.

_So there is a limit on what I can put in here..._

I took out some toasted seeds (I toasted all the life out of 'em.) and ate them. When I sensed I could put more things into my pockets, I put the gold in and started mining all the boulders.

* * *

It was dusk by the time I finished mining all the gold boulders. I had gotten two gold nuggets from each rock, forty total (I somehow sensed that I was really lucky with that.) And put them into my pockets, except for one, which I reserved for a special purpose (It involves a certain blue gem I found lying around and the gold nugget.), and ran back to camp, hurrying so I wouldn't get caught out in the dark again. I was so desperate to get back, I tripped over my own feet three times (what an old prick I am, yeah?), but as luck would have it, I got back just as the sun was about to set. Everyone was waiting for me.

"Come on, you big slowpoke!" Willow yelled at me.

"Willow, honestly, I don't know what you're so mad about. It was almost five miles away!" I yelled back.

"You two, just stop and lets get some sleep. We'll sleep in turns so the fire doesn't go out, and go back to work as dawn breaks." Wilson said.

They had already created a fire and we chose the order: Willow, Wilson, Wendy, me. As I was last, I tried to get as warm as possible, but it was impossible because I was lying on the ground. And that's where my idea came in.

I quickly weaved four ropes with grass and made a somewhat nice grass sleeping bag, and passed them around. Then, I went to sleep.

* * *

When Wendy woke me up for my shift, I was pretty well rested and sat down near the fire. Then I actually remembered something very important. I concentrated and found myself floating about a foot above the ground, which was as high as I could go. I knew the others weren't able, because they wouldn't have forgotten and asked around if we all could fly. I decided to tell them later in the day. Or better yet, show them.

As the sun came up in the morning, we all felt well rested. My third day in this world begins...

* * *

**Yes, this is a very long chapter. Yes, I'll do more of these. And yes, that idiot JUST remembered he could fly.**

**The next morning they will start creating the base camp and do some more stuff. I'm thinking about ending season 1 at Winter, so please review a lot before that happens, though I'll check this story's reviews every once in a while.**

**TheWriter237 signing out.**


	5. Break from our story - 1

Hi everyone! This is a break from the story, explaining some stuff and just being a break.

First of all, just to let haters know (haters gonna hate.) this **WILL NOT** be exactly like the real game.

Second, sorry about the time without updates. My internet was wonks for a day and I am trying to write a VERY long chapter, which is hard because I diverted from my original plan by chapter 3, because I was going to let Wendy find William but Wilson and Willow would already be there... Expect a chapter by Wednesday or Thursday.

Next, thanks for the three people that reviewed (LOL 3) and keep them going!

Last, does anyone want me to put in one of their OC's (own characters)? If you do, please enter this in a review. I have room for two more characters and will see which ones are best, but please put in human OC's only :D

PLAN:

Name:  
Age:  
Appearance:  
Habits:  
Any Other Things:  
How They Came In:

Thanks and peace!


	6. Chapter 4 - SCIENCE!

**Hello everybody, thanks if you reviewed, and if not, please do. William seems to like Wendy, and that's pretty obvious because of the pairing I used for the characters. Yeah... **

**Anyway, thanks for reading my story. Follow, Fav, and Review!**

* * *

As the sun barely touched our sleeping bags, they sort of exploded. The grass blew up into a million pieces, and the rope somehow got un-weaved and shredded as well. So much for my sleeping bags...

As the others got up, we ate breakfast, but I noticed our dwindling food supply. It would be embarrassing if we died the way Maxwell told us not to. Wilson announced that he would help Wendy in the camp set-up and Willow and I should go get some food. So we did.

When I saw the horned rabbits, I decided to catch some of them for food, only they were too fast. Willow had woven ten traps while I was taking some futile attempts at catching the running food. They actually worked pretty well, for we got twenty rabbits by the time the sun was going down. Adding that to some seeds, lots of berries, and five carrots we had found earlier that day, we were set for about a week. We turned back towards our camp and got back by nightfall.

* * *

They were actually doing pretty well on the camp, they had set up a permanent fire pit, cut some small seats out of the logs and put them by the fire, but Wilson was annoyed with something he was making.

"I need some pure gold! Where the hell am I going to get pure gold in this place!?" he yelled.

_What a coincidence. I have a ton of it, literally._

"How much do you need?" I asked.

"I need just one small gold nugget, but where am I going to get o-" he was cut off by me taking out my shining gold nugget.

"W-Where did you get that?" he asked, shaking. Maybe he thought I had gone to our real world and came back.

"I got about forty of them from the boulders I mined yesterday. The ones with a gold streak in them." I told them. Yes. They were surprised. They were more surprised when they found out I could fly a minute later.

"That was surprising." Willow said. _Obviously, if it wasn't I wouldn't be telling you._

As Wilson built his little sciencey machine my thoughts started to wander. A warm fire at the night works wonders on making you think. Who knew?

I first thought of the reason why Maxwell sent us all here. Obviously I had to ask all of them who they were before they got here, so it was a dead end for now. My next thought was how we got here. Also, that needed some asking around, so I had to wait until the next day. My last and scariest thought was: _How will we get out of this hellhole? There has to be a way out, right?_ Even as I became hopeful, I knew that there may not be an exit at all. We would be stuck here for the rest of our lives, dying one by one. _Dude, seriously? Negative thoughts on day 3? Or is it day 4? You'll live through this._ How I hated my own thoughts. Too optimistic.

I put another log on the fire, which caught on immediately. Another good thing about this place. No matches, no lighters, or firestarters needed. Oddly enough, we did have the last one, but not the wood-type. I'll probably get to that soon.

In about an hour Wilson finished his little machine and presented it to us, looking all drama-queen like. Or maybe stage-announcer. Anyway, his 'machine' was basically a stand of 4 logs, stone body, gears on the front, and I suspected there was a molten golden cube in the middle. Great use of pure gold, eh? No seriously.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the Science Machine!" He boomed.

"Seriously? Science Machine? Any other name you could have thought of in the world and you pick _Science Machine?!_" Willow asked, bewildered. I silently agreed, it was a pretty bad name.

"Well I had a headache, ok? Jeez. Anyway, it basically analyzes the item inputed, change it into it's scientific properties, and allows me to manufacture more sophisticated machinery and/or other items of use." he said.

"Um... I sorta understood about 1/8 of that. In English, please?" I asked. What? It was an honest question.

Wilson sighed and muttered something about he lived away from other people for so long he forgot how stupid we were.

"In English, it means: I put in stuff. It comes out. More stuff are able to be created. You understand yet or do I have to spell each word out for you?" he snapped.

"We understand, Wilson, but seriously, we're a tad tired so can we go to sleep now?" Wendy yawned.

We set up the same shift as yesterday and made ourselves a straw roll each. Then I went to bed, close to the fire. It was pretty unnecessary because it felt like the middle of summer right now. That was actually important, but none of us would get it until it would be too late. But thats a different story. Or the same story. Or the.. gah, this fourth wall breaking is hurting my head. I must have dozed off sometime in the night because I woke with Wendy shaking me up. I waited for her to go towards her sleeping bag but she didn't. She stayed next to me and it looked like she was trying to say something, but she wouldn't. In the end, she just went to her sleeping bag again. I kept awake until the break of dawn, occasionally putting some more fuel on the fire.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I decided to split this into 2 chapters so I could update again tomorrow or later today. **

**OC signups are closed, though I'm making a roleplay later on my webpage, so I'll still receive OC's, but please send them to my PM. Here's the OC which will be out by chapter 6-ish. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**XxTerraxX chapter 5 . Mar 19**

This fanfiction is awesome and I can't wait to see next chapter! If you still need an OC, I have one, but she's...a bit weird, haha. XD Still if you don't use her I'll keep reading, don't worry.

Name: Wylie the Sadistic Girl

Age: 19

Appearance: An average sized girl with long jet black hair parting two ways down her shoulders and a ponytail on the back of her head with a crimson bow attached to the beginning of it. She wears a red short sleeved vest with it [ends just barely above her belly button] and black tights. She also has red cuff bracelets on her arms.

Habits: Enjoys slaying off anything she can get her hands onto. She's usually good with other people, being confident and yet a tad crazy, though will consider hurting you if you anger her. Other than that, she can handle most situations. [Her sanity also increases when she attacks animals]

Any Other Things: She always carries a dagger with her, hiding it in a pocket on the inside of her vest. Doesn't let anyone else touch it.

How They Came In: Wylie was lured into Maxwell's playground by her love of fighting. Of course she said yes when the man offered her to a world full of more things she could attack. She can come in trying to chop down a tree but failing, as she only focused on other things in life and not survival.

Not very well written but my head hurts a bit so I can't concentrate. Anyway, can't wait to see how this story turns out!


	7. Chapter 5 - Wylie the Sadistic

**Hello Everybody! I'm happy to say the story has reached a total of almost 500 views, exactly 100 viewers, and 5 reviews. Thanks for all the support!**

**Wylie the Sadistic was sent to me by XxTerraxX. Go see his stories, they're pretty cool. Yay!**

**I'm sorry about the space of no updates this week, but see chapter 4 for details on that. Otherwise, follow, fav, and review!**

_"My soul is mine. I shall not make it soft for you to break into a million pieces." - the author._

* * *

I woke up the others as the sun came up. We had a quick breakfast and set out to do whatever we could. I set out to get some more food and wood, but the only place to get both was that spider infested forest. I quickly fashioned a small spear for at least some protection. That's when I got a brilliant idea. I weaved some rope and grabbed our last logs and wove them together to make what I called the log suit. I put it on and glided to the forest (ya I keep forgetting. You have a problem with that bro?) to get the resources.

* * *

When I got to the forest, I accidentally landed on the sticky webbing of the spider nests. It was time I found out whether there were a million spiders or a few big-human-eater-ones. It was the latter.

As the spiders started coming towards me, I remembered something I saw on the internet once. _Nine times out of ten, luck will not be your friend. If you needed it in the first place it was your fault, you were ill prepared. _I guess it was ten times out of ten for me.

I took out my spear from my pocket and studied them as they came close. They were black with two white eyes and six legs. _Wait, two eyes and six legs? Isn't it eight of each?_ I thought. Then I remembered it was Maxwell's choice, and if he wanted to torment me, he would have to try harder.

_I don't have to try any harder than I am right now, pal._

"Oh shut up Maxwell." I said as he appeared next to me. The first spider had gotten to me and I slashed two of it's legs off.

"You're being a fool right now, you know. Why don't you abandon the rest of them? I could give you resources and knowledge they could never get you..." he said.

"Uh, man? Kind of busy right now, I barely heard you." I said, thrusting the spear into the spider's eye. It went clean out the other side and the spider died. Unfortunately, the other two got to me. I couldn't kill both of them without taking at least a hit! And those teeth were dripping with poison. Surely it would go right through my poor excuse of armor?

Maxwell sighed and snapped his fingers. The spiders died before I could ask why.

"I said you should leave your group. If you do, I'll give you knowledge and resources. If you don't, I'll give you pain now and half-kill you." he said.

"I'll take the latter option. Do you really think I'll leave them?" I asked.

"You're being a fool. Leave them NOW!" he boomed.

"I never denied being a fool. That's the difference between the two of us." I said.

He started to become red. He probably would have got me right there if it wasn't for the tree falling on his head. I looked under and saw that he had disappeared, but the tree wouldn't have fallen on its own, right? I went to see the thing or person that saved me. It wasn't what I expected.

There was a woman under the tree as well. There was an axe next to her, which implied that she saved my butt just then. I pulled her out and took a good look at her (not that type of way you perverts). She looked around 19, which was the same age as Willow, four years younger than Wilson, five older than I was, and six older than Wendy. She wore a red sleeved vest that stopped just over her belly button and black tights. She had black hair parted on both shoulders and a ponytail on the back with a small red ribbon at the beginning, and she had red cuff bracelets. There was a small bulge on the inside of her vest and I took it off, so I could see if there was a broken bone or something. Luckily, no broken bones and she was wearing a red shirt underneath. There seemed to be no broken bones but there was an outline of a large pocket on the inside of the vest. As I reached in and felt a dagger-like object she woke up and flipped me over, pointing her dagger at my throat.

"DON'T TOUCH MY DAGGER!" she yelled. Anger issues, jeez.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if there was a broken bone under your vest after the tree fell on you!" I said, desperate and panicking. I was really starting to think she would use her dagger when she smiled and pulled it away.

"My name is Wylie. Did Maxwell send you in here or are you one of his demons sent to torment me?" she asked.

"I'm William. I was sent here, so no to the demon part. By the way, do you want to come to our camp? I have three more friends back at camp, Wilson, Wendy and Willow." I said. Shouldn't have said the last part.

"WILLOW'S HERE?! I used to know her, we went to the same middle school... Wonder how she got stuck in this stupid hellhole. I was in here for almost a week now."

_Hmm, so we all came here on the same day... I wonder how that is since... No, don't think about it right now. NEVER think about that ever again._

"So do you wanna come or not? Limited time offer, because the sun's gonna set in about an hour and its a thirty minute trek." I said.

"Okay, I'll come. But I need you to promise on something." she said.

"What?" I asked, curious. It was an honest question.

"Never touch my dagger again, or I'll do what I didn't do just now." she threatened.

I swallowed my spit and nodded yes. We walked back to the camp as the sun started dipping under the horizon.

We didn't reach the place fast enough.


	8. Chapter 6 - Maxwell's Revenge

**Hi Everyone!**

**Sorry for late updates these days, I started my Terraria story (on my user page right now! Check it out!) and I'm writing the storyboard for a minecraft story, AND I'm on vacation somewhere in California so expect less updates, at least till Thursday. Thanks for understanding and please check out my Terraria story (I'm writing chapter 1). Also, thanks to the people that reviewed, and I'll try to write longer chapters. Also, I will do an interview with some of the questions sent by random people to my PM. If you have any as well, send them to me! I also decided to do something different before each chapter, so here it is.**

* * *

**Joon (the author)- Don't Starve is not the property of the author but of Klei Entertainment and is copywrited by that company. If you want to buy the game, it is on Steam and their website. The characters and the storyline are the authors and is not a source for plagiarizing. **

**William- Hey, what are you doing? This isn't your story, get out of here!**

**Joon- You do realize I created you, right?**

**William- Oh.**

* * *

**To set things clear:**

**1: I do not own the pictures. If you recognize one as yours and wish for it to not be shown please send me a PM.**

**2: This is not the Final Draft going on Amazon. If you spot any grammer, punctuation or spelling mistakes send me a PM as well.**

**3: Enjoy the story!**

**I almost forgot: SHOUTOUT to XxTerraxX for being awesome and sending me his amazing OC! Also shoutout to the two Guests that sent me one, I may or may not put them in, so don't expect it to come out anytime soon.**

* * *

_I never denied being a fool. It sets me apart from everyone else in this room. - the author._

* * *

I had let my guard down after finding Wylie, a trigger-happy sadistic girl. Maybe that was a bad idea, considering that the demon had just threatened me with pain and torture. Unfortunately, that didn't really get into my mind until the Tall Birds came.

Seriously, by now you're all probably thinking my names for things suck, but I'm a man that says it as he sees it. So if you hate my names, screw you.

Anyway, as we rammed through the trees and out into the meadow, a whole bunch of those things came out at us. Wylie screamed, though whether it was of joy that something she could stab to death had appeared or of fear, I didn't know.

The tall birds had huge menacing beaks that looked like they could skewer an elephant, one eye in the middle of their black face, tiny little black wings (That would have been funny, if I was not about to die.) and huge long legs.

_'Maxwell, you are the shuckiest shuck-face I have ever seen in my fourteen years of life. Actually, maybe my sixth grade teacher was the worst.' _I thought.

_'Impossible! No one beats Maxwell in anything! I forgot to mention this to you.'_ Maxwell... telepathised. Is that a word? It should be. It sounds amazing.

_'What? What did you forget to mention?' _I 'thought' back.

_'I can sort of make a telepathic connection with you?' _Maxwell said. I'm just gonna go with 'said'. Telepathy makes my brain hurt.

_'Oh come on! Now I'm getting attacked mentally and physically? Get the hell out of my brain Maxwell!' _I screamed.

_'Sure thing, pa-' _

_'I'M NOT YOUR PAL AND NEVER WILL BE! JUST GET OUT OF MY MIND, BECAUSE I STILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR HELL-DEMONS!'_

_'Jeez, no need to get angry. I'll see you later, or at least your dead body...'_

Things were seriously creeping me out in this world, but I had to face my problems right in front of me for now. And that problem were those stupid tall birds in front of me. Three of them, to be exact.

I was really wishing I had Wendy's dead twin to help me out (Yeah. That's how desperate I was.) when I got my wish. Wendy and Abigail came running out of the towering grass of the savanna, followed by Willow and Wilson. 6 vs. 3, and we had a freaking GHOST (not the army type, Call of Duty fans.) on our team. What could possibly go wrong?

The answer to that question was... Everything that happened afterwards. After a gruesome fight of the pairs Wendy and Wylie , me and Abigail, and Wilson and Willow fighting a tall bird each, I came out with a broken rib and numerous scratches and bruises, while the others came out with just scratches and bruises. I got the broken rib from the darn bird (okay, that's not the best word, but this is a T story, remember?) falling on me after I cut its leg off. Unlucky me. At least we got six huge pieces of meat, which we would make into three meaty stews later. What? It was pretty much berries, water, rabbit morsels, and tall bird meat! Meaty stew! Yay! _Ahem... _Anyway, we made it back in time before the sun drooped under the horizon, me panting and coughing along the way. That's a lesson kids, don't try to break your ribs at home!

As we made our shifts, all of us sleeping a few hours longer because of Wylie, I noticed a caged-animal sort of look in Wylie's eyes. I also saw her sneaking glances at Willow and playing with her dinner. Odd. I thought they were friends (I got confirmation when Willow and Wylie sort of showed affection to each other. Sort of.)!

* * *

After I was woken up by Wylie (whose shift was before mine) in the middle of the night, she started talking to me.

"William?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be all holed up here and stuff." she said.

"What!? But you just can't survive on your own around here! Why do you think I denied Maxwe- Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys yet." I said.

"Denied him of what?" She asked, curious.

"He told me he could give me more knowledge and stuff if I left you guys. Like he actually would." I chuckled.

"You don't understand, this isn't anything like what happened between you and Maxwell. I just can't stay in a single place like this. I feel caged or something if I don't keep moving on. Moving on. Keep on going so the memories don't get back to me..." She murmured. Maybe she was talking about what turned her so sadistic.

"It's your choice I guess. Shouldn't you at least wait till morning?"

"Why, so I could make more painful farewells? I'll try to get back soon. Just tell Willow goodbye for me. See you idiots later." she said as she walked into the shadows with a torch, leaving me staring at the light going farther away.

* * *

After I explained to the others what happened (with Willow almost punching my face off) We went back to work. I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't see her again. But that's a different story.

* * *

**Yay! Longer chapter! By the time I finished typing this I got about twenty questions for me and the characters of this story, so I'll make the next chapter an interview! Thanks for reading, and see you all later!**


	9. Q & A With Joon and His Story! - 1

**Hey everybody! I have gotten about twenty questions for me and my characters which will be answered today! Here they are!**

* * *

For the author: 8 questions.

Q: What inspired you to write stories and stuff?  
A: Reading other people's stories! They inspired me and helped me along as I wrote stuff and other stuff (check out the stuffs at my user page!) for other people to read!

Q: How did you come up with the characters' personality?  
A: William's was a blend of my personality and Jaron's (from the ascendance trilogy by Jennifer A. Nielsen). Wendy's was made up by me, which came up to me on a random day when I was starting to write this story in my storyboards. Of course that meant I had to scrap the story and start fresh, but I think Wendy's new personality will be a blessing to the story pretty soon! Wilson's was made of other Wilson characters from fan fictions not necessarily from this website. Wylie was from XxTerraxX, who sent me her in the first place. Willow's was made from a hot-tempered girl I met during summer vacation this week abroad.

Q: What is your fav comic series?  
A: Legend of Maxx by Jessie. Go to legendofmaxx dot com (no spaces, . instead of dot.) to check them out! It also will be quoted in my Terraria story sometimes.

Q: How old are you? I checked your user page and it didn't say.  
A: It didn't say for a reason, little boy (or girl).

Q: Is there such thing as too much bacon?  
A: HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A THING? OF COURSE NOT!

The rest of them were pretty stupid so I will not put them in.

* * *

For William: 3 questions

Q: How do you feel living in Maxwell's world?  
A: Not very good, obviously. The first thing I do when I escape will probably be to punch that idiot right in the face!

Q: Do you like Wendy? If so, how much?  
A: You know what? I'm gonna leave right now.  
Joon- Wait! There's another question!  
William- Fine! It better not be stupid...

Q: What's your least favorite part of the world you're in?  
A: If I had to choose, I guess it would be that you never seem to have enough of at least one thing at all times. It gets pretty annoying soon, realizing your job's never done.

* * *

For Wylie: 1 question

Q: Why are you so sadistic?  
A: Something happened, and I won't tell you what, while I was in middle school with Willow. That's all I'll say for now.

* * *

For Willow: 2 questions

Q: How did you get into Maxwell's world?  
A: I was ordered to create a pyramid of wood and light it up with FIRE! *stands up and takes out lighter*  
Joon- Wow, Willow, you can stop this now. I don't want you burning up my room!  
Willow- Can't help it, sorry.

Q: How did you get your lighter?  
A: It was my dad's. It was also the last thing I had of him after our house burned down and he died from the smoke.  
Joon- Then why do you like fire so much if it killed your family?  
Willow- I guess it's because it's the last thing that touched him. I feel closer to him when I'm next to a fire. (sorry Agent Pumpkin, it was a good idea and I had to build up on it.)

* * *

For Wendy: 3 questions

Q: How did Abigail die?  
A: I don't like talking about it... But if you insist... She was killed by the 'haunted house' of our neighborhood collapsing on her when she went in on a dare by one of our friends. *sniffs*

Q: Do you like William or do you hate him?  
A: Umm... Er... Next Question!

Q: What would you do to Maxwell if you get the chance?  
A: Drown him in a lake, fish him out, them cut his legs off and watch him bleed to death.

* * *

For Wilson: 3 questions

Q: What is your favorite invention so far, and what do you want to make right now?  
A: Your first question is hard to say... Maybe the time I made a pie-flinging robot. It wasn't useful, but it sure was fun. Everybody at the convention got an apple cinnamon pie to the face. Your second question is easy. I want to make a machine that could torture Maxwell in every way I know, because the list goes on and on and if I did all of them myself, my body would probably ache a bit the next day. No reason to hurt him if it damages me.

Q: Who do like the most so far (in this world)?  
A: Probably a tie between Willow and William. Willow... well nothing much to say there, for now. William has a fiery spirit and isn't the giving up type. He's also a fun guy to have around.

Q: Will you ever learn to stop speaking in science-ish?  
A: I'm working on that particular problem.

* * *

**That's it for now. Keep those questions coming (I love coming up with those answers.) and see you on the next chapter I write! I also uploaded this on the same day as chapter 6 because I felt bad on leaving you on a cliffhanger for a whole freaking week. If you hated me, I hope you'll stop now. If you still hate me, check out my user page for my Terraria (by Re-Logic) and (soon to come) Minecraft (by Mojang) stories!**

**Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 7 - Base Remodeling

**Hello again peeps and peoples! First, I'm going to acknowledge the people that have reviewed. (Even though I only got like one review for about two weeks now...)**

* * *

**Guest 1 - Thanks! You were my first review to my first fanfic ever, so I'll never forget you, guest! **

**Loliotaku - Yay! More reviews! The reason I made William question everything was because I was like that when I first played Don't Starve. Look at me now, on day freaking 394 with Wilson.**

**Guest 2 - Thanks, I have kept it up and am trying to do longer chapters, but seriously. This is gonna be a book and I wouldn't read a book where the chapters were like 10,000 words long. I'll try to do about 2,000-3,000 though.**

**XxTerraxX - This completely made my day! It also put in an interesting character to the story, which basically was that little bit of spice I needed. You, ma'am, deserve pancakes with bacon and syrup. **

**Aviaan Te - Your review woke me up and reminded me how harsh the world could be. (JK) But it also made me go back and check my chapters for grammatical and spellical mistakes. If it wasn't for you, my story would still be riddled with mistakes. You, sir, deserve a cookie.**

**XxTerraxX (again) - Thanks! Your reviews always remind me of the reason I'm writing, for other people to read the story, kick back, and be happy. You deserve another one of those breakfast platters. XD**

**YayPenguins - I like your account name! Thanks for sending me more of those mistakes, cause I think I just found my official editor! (JK)**

* * *

**That's it for now, keep on reviewing for your name to come up on this story! Yay! Also, I've made a poll. Check out my user page to vote!**

* * *

**Joon- Are you serious? No reviews for 2 whole weeks? Jeeeeeeeez!**

**William- Sorry 'bout that, he gets like that when he's deprived of attention. But hey, my story can only get better now, right? Right?**

* * *

_Knowledge leads to power. Power to do evil... Or power to do good. Power itself is not evil. Therefore knowledge is not evil. - _Some random person from a book.

* * *

First thing was first: our base was horrible. I mean seriously, Wilson kept complaining about needing a lab room, Willow wanted a roof about our heads, and Wendy wanted a garden. What did we have? A couple logs, not even whittled, as benches. A hastily made stone fire pit. A machine at the edge of camp (which was where Wilson wanted to make a laboratory) and some grass as our floor. Not exactly suitable living conditions, if you asked me. And you shouldn't ask me. I have no taste for design.

Anyway, we decided to take the week to spruce up our base, since we already had enough food to last us at least that much, and enough resources for about 3 days. We decided that we needed some more building materials, so I went to the forest to chop a hundred trees. I only got about a dozen of them, though, because I felt a dark presence... in the trees... just watching me from the shadows. I got a feeling that the presence would attack me if I cut down any more trees, it would come out to attack me. Of course I stopped. I mean, I'm not that stupid, am I? So I killed some spiders and spider nests, looted the bodies for silk and the venom behind the teeth (Wilson had shown me its healing properties) and went to chop some more wood, far from this dark place.

With my pockets filled to the brim with wood and stone, which I mined on the way back, I headed towards the camp quite a bit after noon. Wilson had started on his lab, though it looked like he needed quite a bit more wood and stone. Wendy had whittled the wood benches so they actually looked the part. Willow had made A lot of the savanna (that we lived on) flat so we could build some stuff on it (like a shack that Wilson and I've been talking about). She'd also upgraded the fire pit a bit, so it actually worked a lot better than before. I guessed she'd been camping before or something, because she knew quite a bit about fire. How terribly wrong I was. But that's for a different chapter (fourth wall breaking right there).

I set down the materials in the middle of the camp (so anyone could get at them easily) and went over to where Wilson was to see what he was doing. He had made some wooden flooring and moved the science machine on top of a corner of it, and had started putting up some stone walls. He had also started to make a table, but it seemed he ran out of wood right then. Half the table was finished, which was most of the legs and part of the top.

"Hey William. could you go get me some more wood please? A couple logs would do, and some stone for the base of this table." he said, not looking up from his blueprints of the table. He had fashioned a toolbox and made some screwdrivers with wood and a hammer with some stone tied to a stick with the grass rope I made for the sleeping bags. That copier.

"Sure Wilson, do you want me to help you or start working on the 'shack'?" I asked.

"Start the 'shack', I got this under control." he said.

"Okay, see you later." I said.

I got him the wood and took the blue prints for the 'shack'. You may be asking yourself: Why are we using quotes around the word shack? It's because it's not really a shack, it's more of a house. It would have four rooms when it was said and done: Living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. The lab would be outside the shack. We still didn't have a clue on how we were going to make some of the stuff, but we'd have to make as much of the shack as we could for now. Otherwise, we'd never finish it.

We had a quick snack at about 4 o'clock, or its equivalent in this stupid place, anyway. So far Wilson had finished his table and got some low walls set up, Willow made a crock pot for cooking, Wendy had made a dining place, and I started the flooring of the shack. That should have been impossible. Why is this possible? BECAUSE MAXWELL.

Anyway, we set up some dinner at the table that Wendy chiseled. It actually held, and we took out some berries and meat.

"Guys?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. It seemed to quiet.

"Yeah? What?" Willow asked.

"How'd you all get into this damned world?" I asked.

"Well, it's a long story..." they all said.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger (not really... Mwuhahaha). Anyway, I decided not to put a price on this one just cause it sucks. It will be up for free downloading at amazon by chapter 20ish. See you peeps later!**


	11. Chapter 8 - Origins

**Hey everybody! I'm back! You would've thought I could've gotten a life by now, you know, instead of being stuff in front of a computer. Well, tough luck for me. REVIEW ACKNOWLEDGING TIME!**

* * *

**Disciple of Ember- Thanks? I guess? Your answer is on chapter 7, go see the bottom. You sir, deserve a cookie for effort of reviewing.**

* * *

**And that's it! Honestly, two reviews for three chapters isn't that good, ya know. Take about a minute to review and brighten my day! Here it is! Also, none of these origin stories (except Wilson's) is actually Klei's and was made up by me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Joon- Don't Starve is the property of Klei Entertainment, and only William and the storyline is the authors. Wylie the Sadistic is and OC by XxTerraxX (who's really awesome and you should check her stories) and is not eligible for any copying or quoting more than four paragraphs. **

**Wilson- Hey guys, look at that guy talking to nothing! Weird.**

**Joon- Oh shut up.**

* * *

_When you know all logic has flown out the door, you know we're talking about Don't Starve. - _Anon at the Don't Starve Wiki.

* * *

I wrote a limerick!

_This limerick will never make sense,  
Because it's written in past tense.  
As for the last line,  
Although it is fine,  
Will have like a hundred syllables in it so it's not really a haiku I mean look at how many freaking syllables there are JESUS there's so many freaking syllables and it's not in past tense. (so it rhymes.)_

* * *

_Willow's flashback-_

I had come back from school after a particularly bothersome day. Even more people than usual were teasing me about my small body frame and how I was 'stupid' when my grades were better than the average of all theirs. _I'm not insane, not insane!_ was the only thought I could ever think of that comforted me enough. I didn't know that that night's events would add another item on their list of insults: pyromaniac.

I went into my room and slammed the door as hard as I could, going over the day's bothersome events and doing my homework. At seven o'clock sharp, the dinner bell rang and I went downstairs for some food. I never got any of my mom's steak, nor would I ever again.

As I arrived at the table, the oven exploded, instantly engulfing my parents in a thick fiery hurricane. It was the last time I saw them with their usual colors. By the time the firefighters came and got the house wet, my parents were burnt to a crisp.

I remember running away with the money I saved from the fire ($10,000, emergency money.) and vowing to never return to that village again, but now, I'd take anywhere except this god-forsaken place. I arrived in a town that I didn't know the name of and got some supplies to keep me going for a while. Then I left for the woods, with five thousand dollars left and about a month's supply of water, food, and clothing, a tent, and some blankets and pillowcase, with a couple lighters and a hatchet for fire. It was going to be a long month.

On the seventh day when I started getting tired of peanut butter and honey sandwiches, the tent sort of grew a mouth and started talking to me. It was weird, seeing the flap flapping around like a mouth.

"Say pal," it said. "You don't look so good right now, I could help you out in that situation..." the voice I later found out as Maxwell said. I was pretty desperate, so I nodded. Any thing to get out of here.

"Then make this pyramid of wood-" he chucked out a blueprint from it's mouth. Barfed? Spit? I don't know, I'll just say chucked. "- and light it on fire. You like fire, don't you?"

It felt like a cruel joke, with my parents dying by a fire and me being saved by one. Then again, I was so excited with the idea that I could get to live a normal life again, I couldn't think.

"Okay." I said.

After the pyramid was finished, I took out my lighter, but hesitated on pulling the trigger.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" The tent said.

I still hesitated.

"DO IT!"

I quickly set the pyramid on fire and watched as the smoke cast a shadow across the sky. With horror, I realized the smoke was forming into a face! I tried to run, but my arms' shadows came up out of the ground and pulled me through.

* * *

_Wilson's flashback-_

"Mix this in... and a pinch of this... Then mix these to toge-" _BAM! _"Well, another invention up in smoke..." I sighed. "Why can't I do anything right?"

I walked over to the couch to think what ever could have gone wrong. Maybe I used to many spoons of sodium? Maybe I shouldn't have put in the boron? I didn't get it. I was still slouching when the radio started talking to me. Scientifically impossible, I know, but hey, at least it's a form of conversation, right? Not like a freaking tent. (_Ouch!_ Willow, no need to punch me that hard!) Anyway, here's what it said.

_Say pal,_ it said when I turned to see what was going on. _I see you're having some trouble! I have secret knowledge I can share with you. If you think you are ready for it. _I nodded enthusiastically. Finally, a chance to show the world that I was brilliant, a chance to become famous! I admit, I wasn't thinking very straight, but I was pretty excited. _OK then! _As soon as he finished, a large shadow came into my peripheral vision and went away. The radio shook and images of things, things that no one ever even knew of, horrible secrets, flooded into my mind. There were properties of our world that no one could ever dream of, animals never before seen, places to be explored! And the pieces of the puzzle slowly built itself, when suddenly... I had an idea.

I tied up some live rats needed between the inner works of the machine, I typed up my theories, I screwed, hammered, dusted, bolted, chiseled, and even cut up my own hand for some blood. There was another explosion, but this time I knew it would happen. No big deal. And I was done with the complex bit of machinery.

_Excellent!_ The radio said. It had gone silent during my building. _Now throw the switch!_ I hesitated, my hand hovering uncertainly over the lever. _DO IT! _

As I pulled the switch, gears started turning. It was then when I realized... The man never told me what the machine would do. I stared in horror as the radio started laughing menacingly, and out of the machine's shadow, two hands came up and pulled me through. The last thing I heard was that horrific laugh.

All went black

* * *

I explained how I got into this mess and looked over at Wendy, expecting her to start talking. She didn't, and she was just staring down at Abigail's flower (she told me it was.)

"Can I talk about this another time? I don't want to right now." she said.

"Sure. Why not?" I asked, glaring at the others to say the same.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired anyway. Let's go to sleep." Wilson said.

"Me too." Willow said.

And so, we went to bed, wondering what it was that made Wendy so uncomfortable. I guess we may never know.

* * *

**Sorry for the annoying chapter, things will pick up so drastically the next one I thought it would be a good idea to slow it down before that happens. Leave a comment on whether you liked William's, Willow's or Wilson's backstory, and say why! Peace out! Also, Wilson's backstory is not the author's but of the (c) Klei Entertainment Company and should be treated as such. That sounded legit.**


	12. Chapter 9 - Return of Wylie

**Hey everyone! I haven't died yet (which is good, right?) in my Don't Starve Reign of Giants DLC (got it on sale on steam, 1.99!), day 32 and counting. There's so much new stuff! I'll get around to putting them in later, probably after Winter or something. If it takes to long, I'm sorry. Also, I've started my website. Go to joon - at - the - kim .com (no spaces) to see it as it goes through the stages, and PM me on what I should do. REVIEW ACKNOWLEDGING TIME!**

* * *

**Loli-otaku - Thanks, I'll get around *smirks* to that later. I'm gonna make William try so hard it will make even you laugh. You person, deserve a cookie.**

* * *

**That's it for now, review for an acknowledgment! Here's the story!**

***edit*= Let me just say: I'M SO SORRY I'M SUCH A CRAPPY UPLOADER! SO SORRY! My computer broke down and I can only use the library computer, so screw my life. Jeez. I'll probably be able to upload a ton of chapters this weekend because my computer will be fixed by then. Also, I'm addicted to G-Mod, prop hunt, which I play at the library anyways, so that took out a ton of my time. Frik me.**

* * *

So now we knew how we all got here. Almost. Wendy still wouldn't share in the morning, and I also spent too long (from sunrise to noon, in fact!) trying to get her to laugh. One of the exchanges went something like this:

Me- Hey Wendy!  
Wendy- Yeah, what?  
Me- How did you get here?  
Wendy- That's great.  
Me- What are you doing right now?  
Wendy- Dunno, ask Wilson or something.  
Me- So, my head's on fire.  
Wendy- That's great (doesn't even look up.).  
Me- It spontaneously combusted when I came back from eating chickens on the moon. I still have some drumsticks, you want one?  
Wendy- No, it's alright. I don't like chips.  
Me- ...

You can see how well that came out. I genuinely was starting to like her at this point, and, yes, I was curious of how she got here. I guess we may never know.

So I went back to working on the house and waiting for Wendy to finish her... something and start opening up. I was hoping it would happen sometime today. Of course, since Lady Luck hates me, we had even more things to do after the giant living tree came.

Honestly, giant living trees!? Maxwell, you have to work on your monsters, man. Jesus.

And guess who was running away from the tree? Nobody other than Wylie, our sadistic girl.

"Run!" she yelled. "Bring some pine cones as well!"

"You're being chased by a freaking LIVING TREE and you ask for PINE CONES?!" Wilson yelled back.

"JUST DO IT UNLESS YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL THIS THING!"

"I dunno, that thing looks pretty burnable to me... I think I could give it a shot." Willow said. "Wylie! Lead it into our tree farm!"

"Ok! But you better hurry up with your plan, cause I don't think I can run for much longer!" she screamed. I could see her panting now.

We quickly put on our log suits (Maybe they could be camouflage... we could pretend to be a tree!) and grabbed our spears. Willow pulled out a small lighter that I had never seen before and started running towards our tree farm, urging us to come as well.

The tree farm was basically some pine cones we planted so we could grow them into trees about two days ago. I guess whatever Maxwell gave to the trees must have been Instant-Grow or something, because small trees had sprouted from half the saplings and some were still sprouting as we ran. I was starting to see what Willow's plan was. I was also hoping that her plan wouldn't burn us all as well as the tree. Too late though, none of us had any better plans, so I guess we just went with it. As I ran over to the tree farm, one thought ran over and over inside my head.

_Agreeing to come here was stupid. Fighting these monsters was stupid. Burning ourselves alive... This is another type of stupid never before seen by mankind._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the calm before the storm and I thought I'd just update tomorrow too because I was such an idiot.**

**Also-**

**I'm making a comic series of this! Anyone who is good at computer art can download a free software called Seashore (macs and windows I think) and send me a picture drawn of Wilson to my gmail (The Writer 237 gmail . com [no spaces]). I need two to three more people, make your entry posts quick! Your entry form should look like this-**

* * *

**Name-  
Date-  
Years of Computer Art (how long)-  
Skype or Facetime (not necessary, it just makes everything a whole lot easier)-  
What days you have time on-  
How long you spent drawing your Wilson drawing-**

* * *

**And that's it for now! I wish you all the best of luck (You can take Williams, I think he doesn't have any anyways) and see you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 10 - Burn, my friend, burn

**Yo yo yo everybody it's your boy Writer here and I'm still typing away! REVIEWS!**

* * *

**SpirahKoi - No worries, the story's still young. I'll put her in, but I need more details, you can see what I want in ch. 4ish.**

**YAY NEW CHAPTER - Thanks! I try :3**

**XxTerraxX - You're welcome XD**

**Meh - I will**

**Dat Fanfic Writer - I JUST SAID I WILL**

**Scrougefangirl222 - You spoiled it for everyone! Yeah, there's a reason their names are the same but I'm not telling anytime soon.**

* * *

**That's it for now, let me just take this moment to say - Thank you to all the people who read this story. I just started it for fun and I never guessed how big this would become so soon! So, thanks to those thousand-ish people who took the time to click on this story and read it. A shoutout to all the people who reviewed. And another shoutout to my friends who stayed with this thing no matter how stupid it got, and to the two followers and favers. Everyone who sees this: please take the time to scroll down and click the fav or follow button. It might not seem like much to you, but it means a ton to me. Also, comic tryouts are still open, I haven't gotten any entries yet :(.**

** -TheWriter237**

**Enough with the formalities! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Joon - Hello everyone! William's right next to m- OUCH WILLIAM DA HELL WAS THAT SLAP ABOUT!?**

**William - The readers expect me to get even with you... Even a little bit...**

**Joon - Whatever. Anyway, Don't Starve is the property of Klei entertainment but the story and William is mine, Wylie belonging to XxTerraxX, who writes pretty good short stories. Go check her user page and stuff. Yeah.**

* * *

As soon as that thought went away, we (sadly) trotted over to the tree farm, just barely reaching it before the tree came. For those of you that didn't read the last chapter, the tree is a ginormous living tree that chased Wylie through the woods and right towards our base. Our plan of action was to burn it alive without scorching ourselves in the process. Hopefully, the living tree would burn as fast (or faster) as other trees, because if not, then we were mentally, physically, and all other -lly screwed. What a way to celebrate chapter 10, eh? (WARNING WARNING FOURTH WALL BREAK WARNING WARNING)

By the time we reached the tree farm, Wylie had went in one way and came out the other, with the tree dude still somewhere in the middle. Willow took out her lighter with a menacing smile, the little flame moving with the wind. It was getting pretty warm, like the middle of Summer. my brain sent a warning signal to me, but I didn't have time to figure out what I should be worried about. We were about to be either killed by a living tree or be burned to death, and that wasn't a very fun way to die, would it be.

Willow set the tree on our side of the tree farm on fire. About ten hours of work went up in flames, but at least we could get the charcoal. Besides, we had another tree farm to the south side of our camp, just in case there was lightning here too. Maybe we could make some drying racks or crock pots. I'd have to ask Wendy and Willow about that later, they were the food experts.

The burning of the trees, to be remembered as the great tree massacre, was worth it. The treeguard (which we decided to call it because it chased Wylie for cutting down a tree) howled in pain before it came out, barely alive, and two quick strokes with my spear finished it off. Somehow, the logs were still unburned, but that wasn't the weird part. They were living as well.

"Maxwell's magic might have to do with this," I said.

"No, no, no! The m- word is forbidden with me! Magic is the way of the past, science is the way of the future! I refuse to talk about such a horrendous thing!" Wilson exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"Whatever Wilson. I think William might be voicing what I was thinking, so if you're not gonna listen to anything related to magic you might as well just go over there and chop down some charcoal, it might be useful," Willow said, rolling her eyes. By this point, we were all (except Wylie) familiar with Wilson's mumbo jumbo about science. Wilson stayed, mumbling on about something. I really didn't get that guy sometimes.

"What I'm saying is that maybe since Maxwell's magic made this tree come to life, maybe we could harness that magic using these logs..." I said. Everyone's head turned to look at the living logs.

"Yep, that's exactly what I was thinking. How do you think we could do it?" Willow asked.

"Well, I think that we'll need these logs, for sure, and maybe some other parts from Maxwell's crazy creatures," Wendy said.

"Wait! Where's Wylie?" Wilson asked. She had truly disappeared while we were bickering over the magic. The sun was going down as well, and we were sure that she'd be killed by the Night Monster because when she had come she had had nothing but her dagger. Unless she could get some wood within... Five minutes.

"She's dead." I said.

"Who's dead?" Wylie yelled from a distance.

"Dang. She's here. Wylie! The sun's about to set!" Wendy yelled.

"I was getting some charcoal. Thought it would be handy."

"Wendy! Go and light the fire, it's three minutes till sundown!" I yelled. It would be a pity to die on day 8 (or is it 7? I lost track.) by the Night Monster, all five of us. Maybe Maxwell will anger us further by letting one of us live, living in sadness and despair.

I went back to imagining many more ways to kill Maxwell, many more ways to wipe that smile off his face. Funny how it calms me so much.

We had lots to do, what with making the crock pots and drying racks and our building projects. But that was for another day. We survived so far. We would not die.

We won't starve.

How about we beat your game, Maxwell?

* * *

**More commentary by William. I'm working on computerizing William's OC so I can make it my user pic and so more people can decide whether or not to help. I have one helper who's sure to help me and two more who aren't sure, so keep the pics coming!**

**Also, sorry about the long period of no updates. There was a bug on the website that deleted this chapter every time I tried to upload it, so it took quite a while to get it up. Don't worry though, we're back to regular updates.**

**I'm thinking of starting a new story (which was actually the rough draft of this one) about Wilson and Wendy surviving in the wilderness. I later changed it to a first person view and having an OC with many characters, but I decided to keep on writing that draft with Wilson and Whisper, SpirahKoi's OC. Go check him out! I'll say when I decide to start this story.**

**Peace!**


	14. Q&A 2 and Thanks

**Hello again guys! I' sorry if the story seemed lacking in updates, I ran head on into some severe writer's block and I can't seem to pull anything together. Also, I've been very sick and had to lie down in my bed for a while, guilty of not uploading another chapter. Above that, the uploading bug was actually still there so my uploads didn't go up... Dang, bad week for writers. The next one ain't done yet, but my guilt led me to write this: a mid-story acknowledgements.**

Thanks to- my friends, also my editors, who inspire me, help me, and give me ideas (which I never seem to have). The guys and gals over at who let me upload these letters into the vast web of info. And last but not least: you. You person, staring at these words and trying to find it what they mean, there wouldn't be a story without you. Your views and favs and follows and comments keep me going and remind me what I'm doing this for, who I'm doing this for, when all seems bleak and hopeless. You person at the screen made me pull through (somehow :D) with each chapter and I hope you'll help me get through this. Thanks again.

**I'm not the sentimental type so if that seemed a bit weird it was weirder for me to write. Thanks guys! See you next time!**

**WAIT! I have a Q&A only for me! (no questions for anyone else.)**

**Q. Hello.  
A. Is that even a question?**

**Q. So, how's this book gonna end?  
A. Why should I tell you?  
Q. I dunno, the suspense is annoying.  
A. Screw you then.  
Q. I hate you.  
A. I hate you too.  
Q. I don't really hate you, I just want to know how this book will end.  
A. No.  
Q. I take it back. I do hate you.  
A. Good.**

**Q. Why did you write this?  
A. When I started, there was about 70 Don't Starve fanfics and 4.7 K minecraft stories. DS is my favorite game and I was like: lame, why is there only 70 stories? So I started writing.**


End file.
